Dark Side
by Maraudette98
Summary: FF baserad på Kelly Clarkssons Dark Side. Ur Severus perspektiv om Lily och han. One-shot. Lämna en review!


**Authors Note: Så detta är en idé jag fick för ett tag sen och igår kväll tänkte jag, varför inte? Så detta fick jag alltså ut på en sömnlös natt får väl se om det är något bra :) Lämna jättegärna en review så blir jag glad :D**

* * *

**Dark Side**

_Oh. No. Oh, oh._

Hon hukade sig mot väggen. Ögonen var stängda. Inget ljud kom ut ifrån henne. Hon var inte svag. Hon skulle inte fälla några tårar för någon som inte brydde sig om henne. Någon som hon brytt sig om så väldigt mycket.

Inga tårar kom. Hon satt bara där och tittade tomt på väggen framför sig. Lät att sjunka in. För det var mycket att ta in.

_There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

Han sa inget till någon. Ville var ifred. Ensam. För det var just det han var nu. Så förskräckligt ensam. Och allt var hans fel.

Han sa inget till någon på väldigt länge. Följde bara efter klungan med huvudet böjt neråt. Log när de andra gjorde det. Log fast det inte var kul. Inget var kul längre.

_If I show it to you now, will it make you run away? Or will you stay?_ _Even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out, will you return?_

Hon visste inte. Hon skulle Hon skulle aldrig få veta hur mycket hon betydde. Hur mycket hon _betyder. _Hon skulle inte få veta att han gett upp- Han klarade det inte utan henne.

Han rullade upp tröjarmen och tittade uttryckslöst ner på sin vänstra arm. Lät fingrarna följa märkets kanter. Han hade gjort det. Han var en av dem nu. Och ändå kändes inget annorlunda. Han kände sig inte speciell, inte säker. Inte utvald. Men framför allt var hon kvar i honom. Han visste inte om han hade väntat sig att hon skulle försvinna, kanske bara att det skulle göra mindre ont. Han hade försökt att gå vidare, glömma. Som hon hade gjort.

Gjort med Potter.

Han kunde inte glömma henne. Han skulle inte glömma henne. Hon var fortfarande det ljusa i allt det mörka de levde i. Men ljuset hade blivit svagare. Det var längre bort och svårare att nå.

_And remind me who I really am. Please remind me who I really am. _

Solen sken ner men det stora trädets skugga skyddade de från att bli bländade av den. De låg där. Sida vid sida. Hennes röda hår lyste som en starka eld om henne. De gröna ögonen gnistrade till när hon skrattade. Han vände huvudet mot henne och hon gjorde samma sak. De låg och tittade på varandra ock skrattade igen. För allt var så glatt, så ljust, så oskyldigt. Han undrade om det skulle bli så igen? Han undrade om hon någonsin skulle förlåta honom? Han visste inte. Han ville inte veta heller. Han ville bara att det skulle vara så lätt som det var då. Så glatt.

_Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me?_

Han hade aldrig vågat fråga. Rädd över att förlora henne. Skrämma bort henne. Och nu undrade han om det kunde ha ändrat _det. _Det som hände. Kanske skulle allt ha kunnat vara bra? Kanske skulle allt ha kunnat vara bra om han vågat? I huvudet var det så självklart. Varför blir det svårt när man ska säga det? Är det för att man inte kan ta tillbaka det man säger? Han borde ju veta... Med en enkel rörelse drog han upp tröjärmen igen. Han var dold igen, gömd för omvärlden. Säker.

_Can you love mine?_

De satt samlade runt ett avlångt bord. Han hade aldrig trott att de var så många. Ansiktet var uttryckslöst, det visade inga av dem känslor han kände, inga av hans tankar.

Mörkrets Herre skrattade högt. De andra log nervöst. Men han visste bättre än dem. Det var inget riktigt skratt. Det fanns ingen värme bakom det. Hans ögon gnistrade inte till. Bara tomhet och kyla.

Han tänkte på Lily. På vad hon gjorde. På vad hon såg. På vad hon upplevde. Vad hon slapp uppleva. Det kanske var bäst såhär. Bäst att hon inte längre pratade med honom. Så att hon inte kunde sväva i den fara han lätt kunde försätta henne i. Det var bättre såhär. Det fortsatte han att påminna sig själv med. Men han älskade henne. Och att vara ifrån henne gjorde ont. Så himla ont. Ändå så log Sev inombords. Någon gång skulle hon förstå. Någon dag skulle hon förlåta. Och då skulle allt det här vara värt det.

_Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. _

* * *

**Så vad tycks? Lämna en review! XD har aldrig skrivit eller läst om dem i ff, så vore kul och se hur det gick :)**

**/Maraudette98**


End file.
